Haven't Met You Yet
by xSassyJane
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez want to get away. They didn't know they'd end up spending vacation with each other. bad summary,sorry! TxG rated T,could change. Read and Review xoxo


**Hi =] new story. I wrote the chapter, wasn't sure if I liked it, then got an amazing brainwave. So here's the first chapter! I don't own anything,unfortunately.I can't promise when I'll update but I will try my hardest to have chapter two up within two weeks!!! Please review, criticise it, anything! Jane xoxo**

**Haven't Met You Yet.**

Troy Bolton, basketball extraordinaire, strolled through LAX with his best friend Chad Danforth and Chad's fiancé Taylor McKessie. Chad and Taylor were heading to see Taylor's parents in Wisconsin while Troy had decided to begin his vacation in Hawaii. Troy and Chad both play for the LA Lakers and halfway through the season, Troy went through a messy divorce. The Lakers won, thankfully but after intense competition the entire season, the whole team was ready for a break.

Since there was only forty minutes between their flights, Troy, Chad and Taylor decided to carpool and hang around together until Troy had to leave. They had gone to their respective check-in desks and met up at security. While waiting to go through the detector, the three friends decided they would get something to eat while they were waiting.

"Dude, why can't I go to Hawaii with you?" Chad whined, earning a smack from Taylor.

Troy chuckled. "Because you are going to be a good fiancé and visit your future wife's family. Plus Wisconsin is fun, right Taylor?" Troy said, trying to suppress a laugh at the full pout on Chad's lips.

Taylor nodded while biting back a laugh. "Oh yeah, you won't know what hit you babe."

Chad sulked ahead when Troy finally caved and began laughing. "Come on, let's get food." He grumbled, stomping towards Starbucks, Troy and Taylor trailing behind him.

* * *

Gabriella Montez, bestselling author, rushed past masses of people in LAX knowing she only had about five minutes until her flight to Hawaii left. She hadn't meant to be so late but her alarm decided not to work this morning and she slept in way later then she was supposed to. She wanted to get there early enough to get some coffee and a snack but she knew if she stopped now, she'd definitely be too late. She hurried past Starbucks but not without a longing gaze at all the people sitting there with steaming coffees and delectable muffins and other pastries in front of them. She was tempted to stop but then she noticed the queue. Sighing, she continued on to her boarding gate.

Gabriella had just finished a very quick and busy book tour for her first book '_Dreaming With A Broken Heart' _which had been an unbelievable success and required too many press events and interviews in one week. It shot her to number two on the New York Times Best Seller list almost immediately. Everyone is convinced she will be number one, everyone except Gabriella. Gabriella was sort of suffering a little confidence low, after a rough breakup only a few weeks before her book was released. Since she'd been on a whirlwind tour and a rollercoaster of emotions, Gabriella decided to get herself a little gift. She chose to go to Hawaii alone and catch up on some well deserved rest and perhaps get a little tan. She wanted to leave everything behind, only bringing her iPod and a few of her favourite books, no phone, no computer, no contact with anyone, which is exactly what she wanted. She got to her gate just as the announcement was made over the intercom and sighed happily. Not a great start but it could only get better right?

* * *

Troy heard his flight number being called and pushed his chair back to stand up. "That's me guys. Have a good time alright? I'll see you when you get back." He shook hands with Chad and gave Taylor a quick hug before picking up his backpack and headed to his boarding gate.

He joined the queue and watched as more and more people entered the plane. A family with three young children, a young couple and then someone caught his eye. A small, brunette who looked flustered but still absolutely stunning. He recognized her from somewhere but he could not put his finger on it. He watched her hand her boarding pass to the stewardess then continued through to the plane.

After ten minutes of moving slowly, Troy was finally boarding the plane. _"Seat 27B." _Troy continuously repeated in his head as he scanned the number seats. He weaved his way through the narrow aisle before seeing 27 on the overhead compartment. He quickly slid into his seat and released a breath. He looked around and then set his eyes on the person sitting beside him, who was currently struggling to detangle her earphone wires. Troy chuckled quietly as he watched her get very frustrated. "Would you like some help with that?"

Gabriella sighed as she lifted her head to answer the guy sitting beside her but, as soon as she saw him, any words she had were erased from her mind. She was suddenly captivated by him, by his eyes mostly. They were a deep, icy blue that you only ever imagine someone having. "Um.. n-no. Thank you."

Troy smirked before it quickly disappeared. Did she recognize him? He sighed, hoping he wasn't going to sit in silen ce for the next five and a half hours. Deciding to give conversation a shot, he cleared his throat before speaking. "I'm Troy."

She looked up at him again and smiled gently. "Gabriella." Their eyes locked for just a minute before Gabriella quickly returned to her earphones, which she was having no luck with. She sighed frustrated before dropping them on her lap and giving up. Troy bit his lip to keep from laughing and held his hand out to her. She looked at him confused for a minute then realized he wanted the earphones. She placed them in his hand and watched him as he managed to detangle the earphones in less than a minute. Her mouth dropped for a second before Troy handed them back to her. "How did you do that? I've been trying since I got on the plane."

"I use my hands a lot." Troy said, laughing at Gabriella's expression. "I play basketball."

Gabriella smirked and nodded. "That makes more sense. Do you play professionally or just a lot?"

Troy was momentarily stunned then happy that she had just been shy and not starstruck. "I play professionally. For the Lakers."

"Oh wow." Gabriella said, smiling. "I don't really watched basketball but I know most of the teams. You play with the big guns."

Troy chuckled and put on a mock arrogant face. "Actually we kick their asses." Gabriella burst into giggles which made Troy laugh along. "So what is bringing you to Hawaii?"

Gabriella relaxed back in her seat, her earphones forgotten on her lap. "I've had a crazy few months with work, a crazy two years actually and I need a break before I have to do it all again."

"And what do you do exactly?"

"I'm an author. My first book got published about six months ago and finally got released like two weeks ago. It did like super good which I totally wasn't expecting and because it was such a success, I had to do a lot of impromptu press and it was tiring so I'm treating myself to a break."

Troy nodded and smiled at her. "What's your book called?"

" '_Dreaming With A Broken Heart'_. It's about a girl who's kind of lost everything and in her dreams, everything is okay again."

"I know."

Gabriella looked at him with wide eyes. "You know?"

"I do. I bought that book for my..." Troy hesitated for a moment. " sister for her birthday." Which wasn't an entire lie. "She told me everything about it. She loves you. She'll probably have a heart attack when I tell her I sat beside you."

Gabriella giggled. "What about you? Why are you on your way to Hawaii?"

"Same as you I guess. Long basketball season, stressful year, I need to unwind."

An voice suddenly came on the intercom, reminding everyone to turn off their cellphones. Troy reached into his pocket and pulled out his BlackBerry, switching it off straight away. He noticed Gabriella hadn't moved at all. "Did you turn yours off before you got on?"

Gabriella laughed and shook her head. "Didn't bring mine. I want this vacation to be relaxing and lately my phone has been driving me crazy."

Troy snickered while he put his phone back. "Wish I'd thought of that."

Conversation stopped while the plane was taking off and didn't start up again until the seatbelt sign turned off.

"So where are you staying?" Gabriella asked as she got more comfortable without her seatbelt.

"The Kahala? I don't really know how to pronounce it."

They laughed together before Gabriella spoke again. "You said it right. I'm staying there too."

"Really? No way!"

"Yeah I decided to go all out. You only live once."

"Exactly. I'm technically on a mission as well. My best friend is getting married in a few months and his fiancé wants to go to Hawaii for their honeymoon so I have to tell her everything about the place."

"Why do I get the feeling that you'll just bullshit to her when you get home?"

"Because I will." He laughed as she shook her head at him jokingly.

"Shame on you Troy, shame on you."

The flight attendant came around with food which both Troy and Gabriella reluctantly accepted. "I'm so glad I got something before we boarded. Airplane food is just... bad."

Gabriella's stomach grumbled before she spoke, causing them to laugh. "I'm so hungry, I think I'll have to suffer."

"Why didn't you get like a muffin or something before you got on?"

"Because my alarm clock hates me and I only arrived at the airport about ten minutes before boarding time."

"Well then, I'll eat with you."

"You don't have to. I wouldn't force this upon anyone to be honest."

"It's ok, I am a guy, I may not like airplane food but I eat anything. So dig in." Troy said sarcastically as he pierced the foil cover, the smell of the food quickly hitting their noses. Troy coughed. "This should be fun."

Gabriella giggled and followed suit. They joked while they attempted to eat the food, if it could even be called that. After a while, the mess was cleared away and a movie came on the small screens. Neither Troy or Gabriella had any interest in it so they got back to talking. They talked about everything and anything until Gabriella began yawning.

"Am I that boring?" Troy said jokingly.

Gabriella nodded through a yawn before giggling at Troy's pout. "I'm joking. I'm tired because you're so interesting and I've taken a lot in from your amazing conversation."

"Go to sleep. I'll be fine, all by myself, on an airplane, with nothing to do."

"Ok." Gabriella said, trying to get comfortable. "I hate sleeping on airplanes, it's so awkward."

"You should get one of those weird neck things."

"No, I think I can manage without."

"You never know, could be amazing."

"Thanks Troy. Wake me when we have to put our belts back on?"

"Of course... sure you don't want that neck thing? I'll buy it for you."

"No thanks Troy."

Troy smiled at Gabriella as her body soon became relaxed and her breathing evened out. _'This could be a great vacation.'_


End file.
